This invention relates generally to security devices and, more particularly, to a device for protecting a padlock from tampering when the lock is being used to hold two relatively movable members.
A typical padlock is constructed with a body portion which includes the locking mechanism and a movable arm which projects from the body and is connected to a second arm by a curved bight portion. Most break-ins where padlocks are used for security result from the arms being cut with a bolt cutter. Previous attempts to provide some type of armorment for a padlock have resulted in unwieldy attachments which are often cumbersome and interfere with movement of the objects being locked together.